RedMan
by BLACKxREAPER
Summary: Shiro lays on top of the roof of Deadman Wonderland with Ganta. Shiro sings a song and Ganta shivers...remebering the past of the redman, why would the redman know that song?


"Shiro!" Ganta yelled. "What Ganta!" Shiro got up from the roof of Deadman wonderland and sighed. "I'm hungry! I can't belief I ate all my cookies in one big gulp, huh?" Shiro smiled and gazed at Ganta who laid still and sighed as well. "Listen, I don't know who this 'red man' is, but I swear…"

Shiro looked down and smiled, "You know, Shiro is very bored. Ganta promised her that you will be taking her to the big circle thing, remember?"

"You know what Shiro, I'll hold on, and besides, I still don't get why the red man would sing that song?"

"Want Shiro to sing for Ganta again!"

Ganta shook his head and cleared his throat. "No…"

"You mom always sung it for us remember, how could Ganta forget!" Shiro laughed and clapped her mitten hands.

"Let's go inside shall we! Oh, there's a new game coming up!" Ganta looked striate up at her and Shiro laughed again clapping her mitten hands again and again. "Please Ganta, I heard you get two candy pieces for the winner!"

Ganta got up and smiled, "Lets do this."

"Really Ganta! Yahoo, Ganta and Shiro are going to play a game; Shiro and Ganta are going to play a game!"

"What is the theme?" Ganta said looking sick.

"Death race!" Shiro said grabbing Ganta's hand and pulling him up.

'When is it?" Ganta said looking down of the roof and then to his bloody hands where he defeated one of the undertakers with his branch of sin.

"Tomorrow, Shiro found out from mocking bird. The mocking bird might be playing with us!"

"What!" Ganta gulped, "Oh man."

"Why…" he sobbed and walked away. He dreamt of the day he was with his friends eating ice scream, having fights, anything… Ganta fell to his knees and cupped his eyes with his hands and remember those cold nights he rather spend then this place. Blood was all over his face and his classroom. He didn't want to die here, anywhere but here.

"Lets do this…" Ganta grabbed Shiro's hands and shook his head 'yes'.

"All right! Here you go, Death race 2 has finally came, and you know who's volunteered! Yes you know hi, the champion, Woodpecker!" the announcer said and the crowd roared!

"Ganta! They like you!" Shiro said and waved her hands, Ganta looked around. He put his hand to his forehead and coughed. He was freezing cold and exhausted.

"Sh-Shiro…" Ganta whispered.

"Ready ladies and gentleman, let the race begin! The last to survive will get not one but two pieces of candy!"

The crowd roared as the contestants ran to at least their checkpoint. Shiro grabbed Ganta's hands and raced. "Come on Ganta!" she cried.

Ganta shook his head trying to see a clear image, but the only thing he saw was blood, everywhere, People cutting into halves, people screaming for their lives. A man trying to scream but only crying as his guts rolled out and died instant.

"No, not again!" Ganta whispered almost crying himself.

He looked at the crowd screaming happiness as people were cut into pieces, people, and their own kind dying in front of them.

"Well ladies and gentle men, look it there…woodpecker looks pale to me. Wait, hold up, he just fell down!" the announcer said.

Ganta had been disgusted, tired and exhausted of all of this. Ganta fell down to his head without any force of the weapons in the race. Shiro stopped and an arrow flung ear her face cutting away some of her hair and Shiro looked confused.

"Ganta? Ganta…" she said gulping slowly.

She ran to him and held his hand, "Ganta, please wake up! Ganta, you didn't even start the race!" Arrows flung and hit her leg and her chest but Shiro didn't even flinch.

"No Shiro, run…"

"Are you stupid, you weak idiot! You can't!" An arrow hit her arm and she flinched.

"Shiro, I-I can't breathe!"

More arrows hit he body and she roared angrily. People wearing costumes of animals came out with sniper and reloading to hit Ganta and Shiro.

"You saved my life here once Ganta, now Shiro is going to save yours!"

Ganta looked shocked at her and raised his hand trying to remove the tear in her cheeks until one of the people with snipers shot Shiro and she groaned and shook her head. "Shiro must protect Ganta!" She screamed. Another shot her side and she flinched, another and another one after another hit Shiro as she tried covering Ganta.

Ganta grabbed his chest and screamed in pain, "Not. Not again!" he moaned. "The…the redman is here…"

Shiro got up and smiled. The smile broke Ganta into pieces…Shiro wiped blood from her face and laughed, "You fools…Aceman is here!"

Shiro said it coldly and Ganta choked out, "No, you can't be…the redman…why…" he said weakly. His chest shown bright red and Shiro ripped off her tight plumb tights and blood flowed striking everyone with blood everywhere.

"Shiro-" Shiro turned smiling that coldly smile of… "The redman" said Ganta softly and scared. As Shiro smiled, she sung that sung again, the woodpecker song…Ganta's mother's song…this is a nightmare.

_I just thought of a good twist to a good ending for season 1. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks :)_


End file.
